Little brother he's gone
by legendary white wing
Summary: I confess I do not know what to put as a summary so this story is sad But to court the four brother was patrol and evening a horrible thing will happen


Little brother he's gone

One night like the other in the big city of New York, the four ninja turtle brother was patrolling against the crime but at night all seemed calm

" the city his quiet its a pleasure!

" his change of habit !

" and if we had a pizza !

" Mikey we have no time for this, we have to watch the city!

" we have been doing it for hours and we saw nothing we can do a pose not?

" You'll wait until I decide to come back!

" pff ok!

" let's go we has another neighborhood to go see !

He kept on patrolling, and Mikey was bored and he saw a slice of pizza in his box on the roof, he was hungry and decided to go alone, and he looked around to see if he could not see it, was not a trap but he had nobody cautiously advance he took the pizza share by staying on his guard he eats it and suddenly ninja arrived

" I knew it was not a good idea but not something to panic I can manage on my own!

" Are you sure ?

" ho ho Rahzar !

" surprised !

" this time I'm going to make you down Rahzar !

The wolf-dog smiled and ordered the soldier to attack but Mikey showed himself formidable and beat them in no time, and he attacked the mutant who gave him a shot made him hit a wall and he was knock out

\- Master Shredder will offer me a nice reward if I bring you hé hé !

The ninja tied Mikey to the wrist and ankle so he did not move and the mutant took him on before leaving. He left a nunchaku on the roof and went to his master's lair and put the turtle to his knees before him

\- Master I bring you Michelangelo the youngest turtle but also the weakest !

\- very good Bradford !

Mikey easy opened his eyes and when he saw where he was he took scared and shredder came towards him

" be welcome turtle I imagine you know what I expect from you !

" you want me to tell you or is my master, but believe me I would not say anything !

"As you wish Bradford enclose him up in the dungeon !

" at your command !

He took him to the basement and he tied his hands with heavy-duty irons was connected by another chain to the wall, he unfastened his feet for he could even move, he takes his t- phone

" Its give me an idea I'll call your brother I'd love to hear their reaction !

Mikey squeezed the teeth and had tears in his eyes he felt really stupid to have was capturing so easily.

Meanwhile these brothers were looking for him and on a roof he found these nunchaku

" something must have happened to him!

" Look there's a box of pizza me I understand Mikey was caught in a surprise attack!

" oh no it is done captured we must find him !

Suddenly the T-phone of Leo sounded it saw it was Mikey he answered the call

" Mikey, his are you ?

" wrong is me Bradford I call you to tell you I hold your precious little brother and in I will say a moment he will surely make his last breath !

" if you ever hurt him you're dead, YOU HAVE YOU ARE DEATH RAHZAR !

" ho but it is not me who will kill it is who you know !

" oh no I want to hear him pass me my little brother !

" sorry but the call time his finish !

Leo did not have time to speak the line was cut he looked at each other and he had to act fast before it was too late.

In the lair Bradford had destroyed the T-phone and Shredder arrived he asked to leave and he let his master take care of the turtle, Shredder released his claw and gave a violent blow on Mikey who shouted in pain

"tell me where is Splinter!

" never !

" you know turtle you are the weakest of your brothers that is why you are easily captured and that you are going to make you kill!

\- kill me if you will, my brothers love me and I will never abandon them, and I will never be against them !

\- you think of it, but what think your brothers of you?

Mikey lowered his head Shredder had just touched a sensitive spot and he remembered his brother was not always nice to him and he did not count the number of times or he was shouted at because he had made a stupidity and tears began to sink

" I will deliver you from your suffering unless you tell me or is your master!

" I SAID NEVER !

"Very well ,then your weakness will have led you to your death ! "

Mikey closed his eyes thinking his time had come when suddenly he heard some noise in the hallway he knew it was his brother but he was coming too late Shredder put his claws in his stomach the blood began to sink the three brothers arrived And shouted his name

" MIKEEEEEEEEY

"Turtle, that's what's left of your brother ! "

Shredder released Mikey from it's chain and threw his body at his brothers who swore to come back to make him pay and he left he stopped on a roof

"sniff Mikey ... Mikey talking to me little brother sniff!

"wake up Mikey ... come on !

" you can not do that to us sniff !

Mikey barely opened his eyes to pronounce the words "I love you my brothers" before dying in the arms of their brothers was finished Leo, Raph and Donnie had lost their little brother forever he gave him a funeral worthy of him and another evening Leo went alone on a roof he looked at the stars

" sniff Mikey if only we could have saved you sniff I miss you so little brother I can not believe you're anymore here sniff LITLLE BROTHER COME BACK !

" Leo I'm not gone I'm always with you in your heart never forget it !

That voice Leo turned around Mikey was there but he was like a spirit he went to him he tried to touch it but he his hand crossed are body

" sniff ho Mikey I am so sorry sniff I did not want that I ...!

" do not cry Leo you must continue the fight avenge me big brother and never forget I am with you !

On it's word the spirit of Mikey disappeared Leo wept with a thousand tears and said

"you will avenge little brother believe me I would not be in peace as long as Shredder will be alive and you also never forget that I am with you and I love you !

He sits down he looks at the stars again and found the one mirrored Mikey's eyes and it was as he saw him smiling. Leo smiled too, forever in his heart his little brother will be there.

END


End file.
